Faith & Hope
by Kmonty13
Summary: Faith never mentioned a younger sister but she had one. Hope is now not so little and searching for her sister. She last got a weird letter addressed from Sunnydale and took off. On her way she realized her sister wasn't crazy and they may have more in common than either of them ever thought.
1. Hope and Faith

Hello all, this is just an intro more to follow if this gets even a lukewarm reception. I haven't figured out the timeline exactly but obviously it is after the finale because Buffy thinks she is seeing Spike as a ghost of sorts. Hopefully I can get an audience for this, the idea has been floating around in my head for awhile

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure at all why she had come here tonight, looking for a release maybe? As soon as she set foot in here though she knew she would leave without satisfying whatever it was she had been looking for. No major beasties lurked around tonight, a few minor demons that didn't really cause any harm and one girl populated the bar. The girl looked about sixteen although Buffy had learned not to judge by looks. She herself was forever being misjudged for a younger age.

The girl had long mahogany hair, wavy as though she hadn't brushed it in awhile and dark eyes that shifted in distrust taking in the people in the bar. Shifting, the blonde made her way closer hoping to catch something that would tell her why she was drawn to this girl. She wasn't talking to anyone but kept her eyes on everything and nothing all the same. She was good at the air of nonchalance but Buffy didn't buy it, she was on edge. Whether it was from stress or fear she couldn't tell. Deciding she should go talk to the girl she moved forward plastering on a big smile.

Platinum blonde flashed in her peripheral vision as a dark figure pushed past her. Well Shit.

Turning fast she made her way out of the bar and headed towards her apartment. She would call Willow from there and try to figure these things out. Why she kept seeing him, what it meant that she could see him, was he gone or still here? She needed answers. Tonight.

She wasn't here for this. She didn't want this. The only thing she had wanted was to find someone to reach out to. Someone to answer her questions. All she had found is someone who wanted to use her. She could just hope that she would eventually get her answers.

* * *

She saw him coming before he even sat next to her. She could almost feel his smug smile pointed in her direction. Sighing lightly she turned and faced the bartender talking to him hoping that she could get rid of the blonde.

"Ello luv," Oh great, a brit that couldn't take a fucking hint. She turned away again slowly downing her drink before signalling for another. "Put it on my tab eh?" the blonde called out not taking his eyes off her.

Turning she pushed her hair out of her face and gave the guy her patented glare, "Listen, I can buy my own drinks."

From his platinum blonde hair to the scar in his eyebrow she could peg him for mischievous, definitely not one to follow the rules.

"But why should you have to? Pretty girl like yourself." Oh he was good, she had to stop herself from chuckling at his almost sincere voice.

Grabbing her drink from where the bartender had placed it she downed it before standing. Throwing money on the bar top she placed her glass over it and moved to leave. He caught he wrist lightly, his fingers cold as they encircled her. She tossed her head and gave him a slow grin,

"You really don't want to do that."

She enjoyed the slight widening of his eyes before he dropped her arm. Standing he pulled himself up to his full height, probably around six foot or so. From her five foot five she kept her grin and moved to leave mindless of him following her. He would be in for a really rude surprise but for now it was fun toying with him.

Placing her hand on her wrist she walked slowly out of the bar mindful of the slow steady footfalls signalling that he was following her. Once outside she inhaled deeply enjoying the night, the moon shining full and bright. She had about a day left before the actually full moon, one more day to finish what she came here for.

"So come on," She drawled slowly, "You gonna try to lure me or just attack?"

His confusion was great, a slow widening of his eyes followed by a small frown as he looked her up and down trying to figure out how he had misjudged her. Her lip curls up in a sneer as she lets her wooden dagger fall into her arm from its arm sheath.

"So which is it because I don't have all night asshole."

Blondie tilts his head to the side still sizing her up as she tries to hold in a slight growl of frustration. Twirling her dagger she uses its tip to pick her nails waiting for him to make a damn decision.

"Who are you?"

She snorts with a grin, "Really? That's what you want to say right now?" Stalking a bit closer she enjoys the shifting steps he takes backwards, "You want to know who I am?"

"See luv usually a question like 'who are you?' is answered with something like 'I'm Spike' not more questions." His smirk is dangerously close to telling how much he thinks he has won already. She grins wider shifting the dagger in her hands again.

"Hello Spike. I'm the slayer."

She expected something, a growl, a snort, a grimace, something... But not a derivative snort and laugh.

"Oh dear, that was a good one luv. Are you really so dense as to think that you are the only one? There are hundreds now, possibly more, where have you been?" She was done at this point, she didn't need this bullshit when she had a job to do.

"Well that's a load off my mind then, one of them care take care of you." she grumbles flippantly making her way to her bike but not putting her dagger away yet. She heard him continue to follow her until she whipped around pressing the tip of the dagger to his throat. "It's wood asshole, just shaped like a dagger, I know what you are."

"Woah woah woah! You can't just come here and starting killing without knowing your history girl." There's the growl she was hoping for before but she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Pressing the tip a bit harder into his throat she sneered, "I don't need a history lesson vamp. I only need to put things like you back into the ground."

Hard hands pulled her shoulders from behind flinging her aside. Rolling back to her feet she changes her grip on the wooden dagger reaching behind her and pulling out a matching silver one.

"I don't know who you are but leave this one alone!" A red headed woman stood feet away an intense glare stretching across her features. The blonde vamp stood behind her, a cocky grin stacked above his folded arms.

"Listen just let me take the vamp-"

The red head slashed out a hand a feral growl rising up from her throat as an invisible barrier erected itself between them.

"Just leave, you have no right-"

Laughter cut off the now apparent witch. Tossing her hair back the dark haired slayer spins both daggers in her grip. Baring her teeth in an overly wide grin she takes a step forward pressing against the barrier.

"Willow right?" Enjoying the shock and the slight faltering in the shield she pressed on. "So that makes the vamp... Spike right? Or William the Bloody..."

Twin looks of shock and suspicion aimed at her and she couldn't have felt better as she breaks the shield and walks forward dropping her arms to her side.

"Wh-Who are you?" Willow sputters out taking a slight step back.

Tossing her hair again she smiles slowly, "My name's Hope, Hope Lehane. Your best friend tried to kill my sister."


	2. Hope is a four letter lie

**_So as with any story here are my disclaimers,_**

**_1. I do not own BtVS only my characters_**

**_2. Some cannon I will be ignoring _**

**_3. Some legends about what works against beasties may differ from the show and my story. Sorry for any confusion that may occur because of this._**

**_Also a huge thanks to the three that reviewed and those who followed and favorited it is greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

Parking lots are the usual settings for hot headed conversations but this one was bound to become outright hostile. Hope was surprised they hadn't clocked her earlier. She knew Faith was prettier than her but they did share some qualities, dark wavy hair, dark eyes, freaking slayer... The youngest member of the trio stood still watching the pair across from her, dark eyes shifting over every detail marking down anything she found interesting.

Hope loved the disbelief on the faces even more than the shock and awe. She couldn't have asked for a better way to come into town, if Faith had taught her anything it was to make a splash and enjoy the ripples.

"What? Nothing to say to that?" She sneered twirling her daggers again enjoying the feel as the tips passed over her skin scraping lightly, the sensations bringing her back into the moment.

Willow looked to Spike then back towards Hope, and back again, "H-h" Hope grinned wider, Faith had sent her a letter telling her about the 'scoobie gang' as they called themselves. Willow was the smart one, and Hope had just made her speechless.

Spike suddenly grins widely with cunning eyes, "What red means is, how the hell are there two slayers in one family?" Leaning casually against a light post Hope had to fight the urge to smack him around a bit. He was too cocky for his own undead ass, too at ease standing in front of her.

"How the hell should I know?" Stepping closer again Hope enjoyed the unease she could practically feel coming off of him when he realized she wouldn't back down even with a witch on his side. "Remember, I don't know my history, but are you questioning that I am one? Or can any old girl take you on now?"

A low growl rippled out of his chest causing Willow to hold out a cautionary hand towards him. Suddenly the red haired witch seemed to find her backbone,

"So, you are Faith's never mentioned before little sister... Who happens to be a slayer as well, and you know who we are?"

Smiling with a slight nod Hope sheathed her daggers and held her hands out as she walked even closer. She had enjoyed the cat and mouse game until now but she was getting bored.

"Look I get that this is big but I just want to talk to your friend Buffy and I will get out of your hair."

Sharp laughter filtered out of the shadows as the blonde in question walks forward. Her arms askew but tense as she walked closer. Her face was blank but at the same time angry to Hope. She had to have learned that from Faith, Faith had the best blank 'I will kill you' face.

"You want to talk? How exactly is going after one of my friends a good idea for me to talk to you?"

Blonde, preppy and standing maybe 5'5 she didn't seem like anything special but Hope had learned from her trip to Sunnydale not to judge someone by looks. A girl just like this has turned out to be one of the oldest vampires she has faced to date.

Slipping a hand behind her back she wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her dagger and turned to face the blonde slayer full on.

* * *

Buffy had gone straight to Willow after she left the bar. This continual seeing Spike in the corner of her eye had to stop, she needed a way out. When he stayed behind to save them all she thought he was gone, that this... whatever it is was over. That her I love you died with him.

Willow was less than helpful, well it depends on what help you wanted. Buffy definitely did not want to know that Spike was actually alive and she wasn't seeing his ghost but him.

Deciding she should go back to the bar and confront him she left in a huff prompting Willow to follow. They happened upon this girl threatening Spike when Willow decided to step in. Buffy stayed back watching, seeing as it was the girl that she had noticed in the bar earlier. She almost choked on laughter when the girl revealed who she was.

_Really? As if Faith hadn't caused enough trouble..._ Now her little sister was here accusing Buffy of attempted murder. It wasn't like she had wanted to hurt Faith when she put her in a coma, but she had to. And she thought they had finally put all this stuff behind them. Why the hell was this Hope character here to stir up trouble?

Now that Buffy knew who she was or rather who she was related to she could see the similarities to Faith. The semi curly dark hair, the large dark mistrusting eyes, that damn smirk.

The girl shifted when Buffy made herself known, her hand creeping behind her back telling the blonde slayer that if she got any closer a weapon was going to be pulled.

Buffy smiled widely reaching back to her pep squad days and held up her hands showing that they were empty.

"So... Talk lil Faith."

The younger slayer flinched at the nickname, her smirk faltering just a little as she stepped forward.

"You tried to kill my sister."

"If I had known you existed I would have sent my condolences." Buffy quipped back. "Faith was working for a major evil and we fought. End of story."

_Oh goody they had the same glare as well._

"So where is my sister now? Finally bury the hatchet in her back?" Hope growled her hand slipping out from behind her back a silver dagger cradled in her palm.

A wide grin stretched Buffy's mouth as she noticed a slight tick in the brunettes eyebrow. She was upset and when slayers got upset they made mistakes.

"Oh and here I thought we were bestest friends foreverist!" Buffy cooed enjoying the snarl that floated across the small gap. "Seriously I haven't seen your sister, if that's what she is, since Sunnydale sunk."

The blonde slayer watched as upset, anger, then sadness creep across the young slayers face. The dagger held motionless at her side as she shifted on her feet slightly. Sighing Buffy studied the younger girl, dark hair, dark eyes, and Buffy would bet, a dark past. She was searching for something and as much as Buffy would love to shrug this off and send the girl on her way it wasn't in her nature. She had the other slayers to look after as well, she could make room for another one.

"Listen, we uh... we have a place-"

"Like bloody hell you're going to invite this nit there!" Spike suddenly ripping away from the light post his leather duster swirling around him as he charged towards Buffy.

Whipping around a scowl etched into her face stopped the bleached vampire in his tracks. Muttering about women and moods he shuffled back throwing a fist into the post before settling in to watch the events unfold.

"Like I was saying. We have a place, we could take you there. Maybe explain a few things to you, Faith's been gone for a long time... There are some things you don't understand."

Hope's shoulders shook with the effort to hold in her laughter, her eyes rolled back with a sigh finally. "I don't need help from the likes of you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm good. I've got a job to do, I just want to find my sister and ask her a few questions. Now tell me, where the hell Faith is."

Buffy eyed her suspiciously crossing her arms with a scowl, "What kind of a job?"

The young brunette sighed her breath misting in the air, twirling her dagger around again she reached into her jacket pulling out a small piece of paper. walking slowly but deliberately towards Buffy she held out the paper. Rolling her eyes when the blonde hesitated she shook it impatiently.

"It's not gonna hurt you oh chosen one. It's a phone number. If you decide to get your head out of your ass call me. You have three days." with that Hope dropped the paper at her feet and turned away towards her bike. Pulling on her helmet she saw Buffy grab the paper out of her peripheral, smirking she swung a leg over and revved the engine before taking off. She had a few more hours until daylight, and she still had a job to do.

* * *

"What did she mean job?" Willow wondered looking over Buffy's shoulder at the phone number, "And why three days?" The slayer shrugged shoving the number into her pocket and turning towards her best friend and her... What the hell should she call him?

"I don't know Will, but we can figure it out. Now which one of you wants to tell me about this?" She asked a little extra grumpy waving a hand between the two of them. Spike looked guiltily at the red head before looking straight at Buffy for the first time. She continued to grow older while he stayed the same but she just got more beautiful to him. "Look someone say something. Willow I know you've been hiding him from me!"

"I didn't want to it was his idea!" Willow finally blurted out with a small groan leaning up against the light post herself now. "It hasn't been for that long, and he thought you were better off not knowing."

Buffy swung to glare at Spike finding him already staring at her, like he hadn't seen her in forever. Like he was memorizing every little detail about her face, his eyes never even dipped lower. Heat rushed up her neck as she took a step back sitting on the hood of a car her head a little dizzy.

"Why?" was all she could mutter out, her head low and she focused on Willows sneakers. She could hear his duster as he came closer the breeze floating by chilling her through the fabric of her coat. Goosebumps rippled along her body all ending at the back of her neck as hair stood on end. "Spike..." she warned gently.

His laugh was guilty but enjoyable, "Had to try pet." He sat next to her careful not to touch her with a sigh, "I figured you wouldn't want me around. Things ended fine in that hole... Didn't want you to think you had to make good on those words luv."

Buffy sighed shaking her head before pushing herself up and over towards Willow, "You don't have to stay away Spike. You made friends with everyone as well, I won't make you stay away. It's up to you... Well as long as you're still fighting on our side."

"Couldn't go back if I wanted to!" Spike scoffed brushing his coat lightly as he stood. "None of 'em trust me anymore, the good fight lucked into me."

Buffy couldn't help smile at how disgruntled he sounded and yet, he is the one who went after his soul, even if it was for her. He had wanted it too, even though he would never admit it to anyone especially her.

* * *

Hope was always impatient. As a kid she wanted things now and as she grew up the now just got shorter and shorter but she worked hard for the things she wanted now. And what she wanted now was her sister and answers, in that order. Breaking down yet another door she walked into the warehouse, a silver dagger in one hand and a long silver chain wrapped around her other hand. Moving along the wall she tried to make a little noise as possible, hopefully she could find what she needed tonight. She didn't need to be searching when everything started she just needed to finish the job and get the hell out of town.

Footsteps further in made her stop and listen a smile splaying across her lips as she could make out voices on the other side of the wall she was leaning against.

"Do you even know why we're here?" A mans voice, deep and throaty, staccato by loud thumps sounding as if people were moving boxes.

"All I know is I need to stay out of sight..." Another man, this one a bit more mellow. "If the scoobies see me-"

Her hearing zoned as blood rushes to her ears. Ringing drowned out whatever else the man said as Hope backed up making her way back towards the door. _The scoobies? How did he know about them? Was it the same people or something else entirely? Maybe she had found the wrong scoobies... No Willow and Spike, they were mentioned in the letter, she had the right group. That means this man whoever he was, he knew them. He knew these people and wanted to stay hidden,_ she could work with this. Shaking herself she stepped outside checking how much nighttime she still had before making her way slowly back inside making a bit more noise hoping they would pick up on her first.

Grinning as she heard at least one of them move around towards the entrance she scuffed her feet waiting for someone to say something when a short young man with spiked redish hair came to stand in front of her.

"Who are you?" he didn't seem threatened by her at all, he stood very relaxed staring at her with a targeted curiosity. "I said-"

Laughter cut him off rapidly, "I heard you, but seeing as I made enough noise for you to notice me first I think I get to ask the questions not you." Hope smiled twirling her dagger slowly. "So, who are you and why the hell do you want to avoid old friends?"

A hand closed around her wrist before fling away with a sharp hiss. "Yeah I wouldn't try touching me much, silver everywhere." She laughs turning to take in the other man, tall broad shoulders cradling his hand against his chest she studied him as he did the same. Dark hair and vibrant green eyes swept over her eyes lighting on each and every bit of silver he could see.

The shorter man pulled her attention again, "I don't do much with the whole following rules thing, so again... Who are you?" Hope had to choke down a retort again and sighed heavily before putting her dagger away behind her back.

"Listen, I just want to know why you have to avoid the scoobies-"

"Are you with them?"

"No, but I'm looking from someone who used to be and I need information that they aren't exactly throwing around."

The shorter man studied her silently for awhile. Hope could tell that he was the thinking silent type but could feel that he was very intelligent as well.

"Who are you looking for?" He finally asked her shoving his hands into his pockets and walking forward slowly.

Hope glared at him not liking the way this was going at all, she set in here on an urge to use him and get her information not hand any out herself.

"Her name is Faith Le-"

"Faith? I thought she was in jail?"

Losing her temper and all of her patience she leaped forward pressing a hand against his throat and bringing up the silver chain, "Listen, I know what you are and I don't give two fucks why you want to avoid them, but you will tell me what I want to know understand?" the man nodded flexing his throat seemingly unconcerned about his position. "Now, who are you and how did you know my sister?"

"Sister? Never mind you probably wont answer... I knew Faith when she first came to Sunnydale, she was, uh, seeking out a friend of mine."

"Buffy? I know she was looking for her when she came. You were friends with Buffy?" Hope clenched harder on his throat wanting this whole thing to end, she was going to have to anyway.

"I kinda, well yeah I was friends with her."

Hope pulled back from him her internal clock telling her daylight was only minutes away, "Who are you?" she needed this answer and she needed to go, checking in was crucial in her life.

The man rubbed his throat slowly a small smirk playing on his lips, "Meet me at noon, Java Joes around the block. I'll answer questions if you do."

Hope nodded and backed away slowly keeping the taller of the two in her vision as well. "I'll be there."

* * *

Having slept for a few hours and checking in Hope changed quickly and headed to Java Joe's with minutes to spare, sunglasses covering her bloodshot eyes. She needed to get her answers and fast, tonight she had to hunt and she only had three more days to do it. Sighing as she orders a drink and sits to wait her mind racing over everything in the last twenty-four hours... _Pft try the last year_ Hope grumbled silently.

Ever since she had found out that she was a slayer, for a whole year she just thought she was stronger than normal girls until she ran into a girl as strong as her. Melissa was her name, she had taken Hope under her wing and even taken her to people who would help, who could answer her questions. The only problem was they wanted her to work for them before they would answer anything serious. After a few missions they said one more and she was a full fledged member, all their info was hers, all she had to do was take out a nest of werewolves. When they gave her the file she knew, they didn't know jack shit. If they did they wouldn't be sending her the exact place that she would get answers and not the answers they wanted her to have.

A soft thump came as the man she was meeting set down his cup slumping into the seat across from her. "No choking this time mkay?"

Hope laughed softly sliding her ringers along the rim of her cup, "I won't if you don't..." She smiled at him but allowed it to slip into a smirk, "Also if your attack dog stays away where he is."

She watched his eyes widen at her words before he chuckled signalling the other man to join them, standing from a table not far away he came and pulled a chair over setting down his drink eyeing Hope.

"What? you thought you were slick?" she laughed taking a small drink, "Just sit silently like you would have over there and we'll be best buddies."

A slight commotion next to them had each individual reaching for something, a knife, a chain, a drink. Eyes trained on the fiery redhead that frankly Hope was a little tired of seeing in front of her pissed off.

"You alright there Red?" Hope ironically hoped that she could get Willow to move on so she would get her answers but the way she was eyeing the man sitting across from her it didn't seem friendly.

Willow's face was blank almost not seeing but her eyes focused on the shorter of the two men, her hands shaking by her side. However she knew him it wasn't good. Finally she seemed ready to speak her mouth forming soundless words until one came out.

"Oz?"


	3. Who let the dogs out?

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited! **_

_**Also a big thank you to the reviewers, it helps to get feedback and know you all are liking what you are reading.**_

_**To reviewer Hope: Thank you for your reviews it's great motivation! **_

_**To reviewer lets get xiggy with it: I love the little comments about what intrigues you or what you liked! And yes I love Oz always one of my favorite characters.**_

_**To reviewer Ltlconf: Yes while not a Buffy bashing fic she is a little self involved and very selective memory. And don't fret the Willow/Faith and Willow/Hope dynamic will be explored once the story line is a bit more fleshed out. Hope will keep her edges as well as show some cracks which is something I think Faith's character could have done with a little more of. And I do believe I prefer my furbees flame-broiled ;)**_

* * *

Hope really didn't give a fuck. No really, whatever highschool infused drama these two had she wanted no part in it. The guy, Oz, now looked up at Willow like he hadn't seen another woman in his life. Willow for her part just looked shaky and disbelieving still not saying another word after his name.

"So... did you too screw and he never called?" Hope wondered out loud finally, loving the looks of shock from those two and some other patrons. The guy with Oz just smirked lightly as she continued. "I mean I'd be pretty pent up about it too... Well till I found a way to release it." Laughing to herself she slipped a card out of her pocket and laid it on the table, another card to another burner cell. "Listen Oz is it? Give me a call when you're done reminiscing with old lovers." coffee in hand she walked out ignoring Oz's shadow coming after her she walked steadily to her bike. Once there she turned slowly giving him a once over and smirk.

"What all the talk of sex left you in heat? Thought that was only fema-"

"Listen can we chuck the dog jokes?" His voice was just like before deep and throaty with too much amusement as he watched her. "How do you know?"

Hope grinned reaching out the hand with the chain laughing as he backed off, "Kinda self explanatory don't you think?"

In a move so quick Hope had to swallow a slight scream the man had an arm around her shoulders and a knife at her side. She moved to fight when he pressed harder against her.

"Stay still, stay alive."

His hushed command had her going still, if he didn't try and kill her now she could kill him later. Surviving was the only way to live. Silently he moved the knife up to the chain on her hand and began scraping away at it. The silver plating came off in a storm until the iron underneath was shown. When enough was uncovered he pocketed the knife and reached up slowly laying a finger on the iron. The hiss and smoke so close to her face made Hope a bit nasous but she understood what he wanted her to know. It wasn't the silver but the iron.

"So, again how do you know?" he said simply as he pushed her away from his chest wiping his finger against the bottom of his shirt. Never one to admit she didn't know Hope shrugged glaring at him as she grabbed her helmet. "You don't know..." Hope remained silent pulling on her helmet and straddling her bike when he reached to stop her she flung out the chain starting the engine and pulling away fast. Things here were too connected here, everyone knew everyone and no one wanted to talk. _I might be better off just doing my job and getting out of here._

* * *

Her mind was crazy with possibilities as she made her way back to the hotel with food. If he couldn't touch iron what the hell was he? He couldn't be what she was here to take out which means she had the wrong warehouse. But Oz... Now he seemed right. Sighing Hope lugged her food into the hotel room an hour later flinging all the locks and settling in front of the tv. Grabbing for her actual cell she punched in the number she knew by heart.

"Hello, yeah it's Hope Lehane checking in." mumbling around a mouthful of fries she chuckled at the sigh of annoyance along the line.

"Is your mission done?" Seriously do they ever get bored saying the same thing every time?

"Nope, got two more days anyways."

"Do you nee-"

"Let's cut to the chase, I don't need any backup, I don't need any supplies, what I need to to talk to Henry NOW!" The beep of call waiting let her know they had transferred her to his line directly. Except for the newbies none of them really put up with her longer than necessary. A heavy sigh was Henry's hello to her and had her laughing. "Hello to you too bossman."

"Lehane. Please tell me your mission is done and you are coming back?" In the year that Henry had been her boss his hair and tone had gone from full of life to dead limp and drained. Hope was a little proud of it actually.

"Don't you know me better than that by now?" She teased stretching out her legs holding in a chuckle at the slight groan from Henry.

"You know you can finish a job before the deadline right?"

Smiling at her reflection she reached for her silver chain, checking it and cleaning it had begun to be a practice for her when she needed to relax. "What fun would that be?"

"Listen Lehane, you don't get our info unless you get this job done."

"Henry, we both know I'm not getting any info from you guys. I'm taking this last mission and then I'm out. You have no info to give me. Nothing. Nada. You used me, it just took me awhile to figure it out."

Hanging up Hope pulled out the letter pouring over it for any information that she hadn't gotten the first thousand times reading it.

_Dear Hope,_

_I know none of this is going to make any sense right now but I had to tell you I love you. Things got really bad for me there, and well, leaving like I did wasn't right but hopefully they left you alone. Hope can't help but snort every time she reads that. I went searching for a friend named Buffy, but we didn't vibe well. She wasn't all she was cracked up to be. Not her or Willow. Even Spike and Xander ended up being brainwashed. Hope I'm not gonna be here anymore so don't come after me. She tried to kill me, not saying I didn't do the same but ya know, oh well. I hope you are okay little sister, maybe we will meet up again someday._

All that was left was Faith's signature and the same little stick figure that Faith always drew for her when they were kids. Hope didn't know what to make of most of the letter. In many ways it made her angry that Faith was so stupid to think that they had left her alone, that she was okay when Faith left. She had to wonder if Faith was really that stupid or if she had said those things just to make herself feel better.

Groaning Hope grabbed her dagger and laid down knowing she would need sleep to get some work done tonight. As much as she would like to just up and leave she needed to finish this last job. She kept thinking about getting out and going her own way as her eyelids got heavy.

_"Just stay here, no noise." Faith hissed pushing Hope into the closet and down onto the ground._

_"But what about-?" _

_"Dammit Hope no noise! I'll take care of it." She could hear the yelling, the low slurs of their mother as she came into the room. Pressing her hands to her ears Hope rocks back and forth pleading for the screaming to stop. Praying that Faith will be okay, that one day they will both be safe. _

_"Where is she?" "Stop hiding her!" "You're too old now!" _

_She didn't know what that meant, what any of it meant anymore, she just wanted out. Faith came back, she always came back, moving around she sat behind Hope and wrapped her up in her arms. Faith was her rock, her big sister, her family. Turning around swallowed a scream as Faith turned into their father. Back away on her hands and feet she cried until he finally left her alone. _

Sitting up straight Hope grasped the dagger to her chest gasping for breath throwing off the blanket she made her way to the bathroom running cold water on her wrists. "Stupid fucking nightmares. All the strength in the world but dumbfounded by a fucking nightmare."

Hope calmed herself down mumbling to herself as she got dressed and grabbed all her weapons making her way back to the warehouse. The streets were relatively empty even though it wasn't really that late. Teens and couples were the only people milling about none of them taking any notice of Hope.

Climbing the fire escape of the old broken down building she sighed looking through the sunlight she saw that she was right about her hunch. She had found the nest when she met Oz earlier. Search was over but now the real work began.

If she hadn't seen the background file about what these things have done she would just leave it alone, but after knowing, that after seeing the pictures, she couldn't leave them out there to continue. She spotted Oz and his friend over by the door, about twenty others were milling about. She would have to do a lot more planning before trying to take them on. She couldn't take them all on at the same time.

She sat there watching most of the night noting everything they were doing, which ones seemed to be doing the most running around. Oz and his friend oddly enough seemed to be mostly watching never moving to do much unless one of the others came to talk to them.

When she had about three more hours of night left she descended the fire escape careful not to make much noise. Jumping the last few feet she landed softly making her way out of the alley.

"You need to stay out of this."

Hope whipped around grabbing for her daggers as she trained her eyes into the darkness looking for the voice.

Standing her ground she grasped the daggers spinning them slightly waiting for whoever it was to make themselves known.

"We've been here for months and not the original slayer nor any of her lackeys have come after us. You need to stay out of this." Hope listened hard to the voice it's familiarity flowing around her. She knew that voice.

"You don't know what you're up against. Leave now."

Hope laughed spinning the daggers a bit faster, "Oh yeah mysterious voices tell me to leave, I'll go start packing!"

A dark chuckle reached her from the shadows to her right, pivoting Hope faced the voice with a smirk. "In case that was too hard for you to understand, I'm not going anywhere."

A low growl rippled out of darkness causing her to tense backing up towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"Not going anywhere? You sure are backing away fast." The darkness in that voice teased Hope causing her to stop and brace herself for a fight.

"Chase are you out here?" Hope jumped at the sudden call, her nerves split and frayed. "Chase man, we need you in here!"

A dark shadow separated from the side of the building forming into who Hope now knew to be Chase. It was Oz's watchdog.

"What the fuck!" She growled glad she had her chain with her.

Chase smirked crossing his arms as Oz came into view as well. After a slightly confused expression Oz nodded with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finally coming up to Chase's side

Hope sheathed her wooden dagger pulling the chain from around her wrist. Letting the chain dangle she stayed still glaring at both men not really knowing how to proceed. "Chase?" Oz finally asked

"Somebody needs to learn to be less nosy." Chase said simply staring at Hope with an amused expression. Tempted to stick her tongue out her sneered back at him before setting her eyes on Oz hoping for an explanation.

Oz shuffled his feet lightly before mumbling something about her not knowing all the details.

"Oh really? What a relief!" Hope growled darkly more than losing her patience, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Finally Oz fixed her with a dark glare, "Listen, you're the new kid on the block so you're all full of can do. But you are in over your head and this will not end well for you, so back off."

Hope grinned glad to finally be seeing some true colors. Rolling her shoulders she faced them both, "Why don't you tell me why I should listen to you? Because honestly I don't know why I'm listening to a dog and whatever the hell he is!" Hope growled flinging a hand towards Chase. "I'm not just a new slayer here, I have a job to do and if I don't someone else will."

Oz and Chase shared a look of confusion, Chase shrugged glaring at Hope before backing off and heading back towards the warehouse. Oz looked Hope over seeming to judge her. Finally he sighed crossing his arms with a glare of his own.

"Even Buffy didn't know what I was when we first met." He stated raising his eyebrows at her in question "And I've been here and there, all over really and I'm not evil. I don't kill for sport, I'm not a fucking animal."

Hope shrugged not wanting to interrupt him when he was on a role. Rolling her neck she waited until he went on with a frustrated sigh.

"Who are you working with?" he asked his entire stance stiff and hostile

Hope shook her head slowly, "I don't even really know. But I'm not the only slayer they have on staff. And I know at least one other person that has slayer knowledge although they don't send him in unless truly needed."

"Okay fine. Why are you here?"

Pausing Hope looked around with a groan, "I can't... Listen just get out of dodge and let me do my job."

"I can't leave. You don't get it! You're like any other slayer you don't see the big picture. I'm betting my job and your job are actually the same."

Hope pondered that for a few moments before sighing with a shrug. "I'm here to take out a nest of werewolves." she finally admitted focusing on his face for any reaction.

Oz nodded with a grim smile, "Us too."


End file.
